Home Improvement
by Paige Turner Writes
Summary: A little home improvement smut. A/O


Home Improvement

Home Improvement

Never do you cease to amaze me, always crazy and in love you make me.

"Hand me the razor please." Was all I asked, as I held out my hand not looking back in your direction, a razor was what I expected to get. After all this was your project I was doing. However instead of the handle of the knife I feel your hand in my palm, tracing down my so called life line and up my wrist taking hold and wrapping my own arm around my body with yours.

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?" I asked as I felt your warm breath on the cool sensitive skin on my neck, as always you send a shiver down my spine.

"Nothing." Came your best innocent voice as I felt you press your body to mine.

"I thought you wanted your cabinets lined." I growl.

"Mmhm. I did?" You tell me, as you push harder against my back and I feel my hip bones ache against the counter top from the pressure.

"You did." I confirm as you slip your hand under the hem of my tank top and lazily make circles on my stomach. "And now?" I ask as I feel your fingers make their decent from the top of my ribs back down to my hip and just under the band of my briefs.

"And now, I know why you wore this…" I feel your teeth tease my shoulder and I go weak in my knees.

"Oh?" I am partly curious and partly sure that you are going to tease me into submission just to ask me if we can go to the hardware store and pick up the closet organizational system you've been eyeing.

"Yeah." You say your voice no more than a whisper. I am dying to look at your face but you show no signs of letting me free from my completely blissful captivity. Your fingertips are filled with fire I swear they scald my skin. This is so completely unlike you, yet in the way that it is unlike you it makes it just like you. Predictable you are not but bold always.

"Baby." I say half speaking half begging to be released and you finally allow me to turn to you and I meet your mouth half way and kiss you just the way you ask me to. Slowly, softly, sweetly, just the way you like it. It seems however the norm is not part of your game and you begin to punish my lips with yours, sucking them, nipping them assaulting them completely with your lips, your teeth, your tongue.

My need for you, the woman I love, and this new and unfamiliar woman you have morphed into, is maddening and I wonder how long you are going to be able to keep this break neck pace that you have established. I try to retreat, pull back from your onslaught of affections but you won't allow it, this is your game, you make the rules and it is apparent my only role is to follow them. I feel you move back, only by a breath to allow for my tank top to be removed, before catching my swollen lips with yours once more. The cool breeze from the open window chills my skin, a sharp contrast to the heat I feel radiating off of your body as you hold it impossibly close to mine and your fingers trace along the delicate peaks and valleys of my breasts.

I try to say your name but only a sigh is allowed to escape my lips, my throat is dry as I have not had enough time to think let alone swallow. Your warm lips trace their way down my neck and to my breasts, and the pressure of your teeth against the sensitive skin is the kind of unbearable pleasure I was sure only happened in the trashy romance novels you keep hidden in the bottom of your sock drawer. My fingers find their way into a tangle of your beautiful golden hair and your hand finds mine as I try to show you just what you are doing to me. Apparently touching you is against the rules you have made and your nod tells me so. How can you be telling me no, when all I want to do is scream yes? The thought is fleeting because you are making it impossible to think, and somehow we're on the floor cool linoleum against my back. Thankfully you allow me to remove your shirt, and the sight of your perfect skin causes me to release the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

I have no idea what has gotten in to you, for a split second I wonder if this is just how badly you wanted the cabinets re-lined. The thought is as fleeting as it is silly, and I join you in this moment again. The hard floor is killing my back but the pain is temporary as the endorphins take over and you're inside me without warning. I gasp without realizing it and your laugh is almost maniacal. My legs are quivering already and I feel like there is an explosion building inside me. I try to slow you but you will not have it. Words won't form so protest is not an option, and my mind blurs into a flood of white. I shiver and shudder, and stutter what I think are words but by the look on your face are nothing but gibberish.

Your smirk is that of complete satisfaction. Smug you are about still being able to find a way to surprise me. Just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and do something like that. I'd speak but I do not trust that there are words in my head to express what I am thinking or feeling at this exact moment, so I do the only think I know I still can and kiss you. Softly, sweetly, slowly, the way you like to be kissed.

It is as if the spell is broken and you have returned to Ms. Hyde, Dr. Jackal recedes into memory. You accept my touch as I run my hand down your neck and over your beautiful breasts down to your navel and I stop just shy of your hip and make my way back again. My tongue traces your lips softly and slowly, as I feel your warm at my finger tips. I love the way you feel, warm and welcoming, as I roll you over on to your back I feel a pull on my hair, and I realize that in our haste my head was laid on to the sticky backing of the contact paper meant for the cabinets.

"Ow!" I can't help but break the moment for the pain leaping from my scalp.

I see your face as you realize what has happened and your face immediately breaks into a smile as a laugh escapes you in spite of yourself.

"A little help here." I ask and your giggles prove to be everything but helpful in my quest for freedom of my sticky situation. But it is true what they say about giggles they are contagious and I can't help but join you. For the moment I forget about the problem at hand and find something else at my hand. Your smile fades, jaw left open in its wake and your breathing grows more labored. I feel the tugging on my hair but I don't care as I watch your chest rise and fall, there is nothing but this moment right now right here absurdly on the kitchen floor. Your muscles are tightening around me and you're holding your breath I wonder how long you can go before you release yourself and your breath. When the moment arrives you go practically limp beneath me, eyes closed, lazy half cocked grin on your face.

I lean back against the cabinet door allowing my head to lay back so the pull of the sticky contact paper is bearable. Your eyes squint open and you notice my predicament once more and laugh that gorgeous laugh of yours.

"Any chance you're going to help me with this?" I ask as you crawl towards me.

"Ouch!" I yelp as you pull gently on the paper, causing you to yelp with glee again. "You enjoy causing me pain?" I ask poking your ribs.

"Eh." You shrug with a smile.

"What's gotten in to you Alex?" I wonder aloud.

"You." Simple and true, your answer, the same for me is you.


End file.
